DigiBall Z
by Kei Ikari
Summary: Chapter 01 of DigiBall Z, TK dies and meets someone very important in Other World, who is it? You’ll have to read to find out. Rating just to be safe…
1. A beginning cliche in know

Just Another Fanfic 

TK screamed as he fell, Pegususmon racing down trying to catch him before he hit the ground. Looking further up he saw Kari screaming as well. _God I hope she survives this._ TK hit the ground and felt his spine snap and his chest explode. Before darkness could claim him TK managed to utter 5 words, "I'll always protect you Kari…"

Pegususmon landed and reverted back to Patamon. Looking at his best friends body Patamon felt tears well up in his eyes and began to sob as Nefertimon landed beside him. Looking Patamon was not surprised to see Kari jump down and rush to TK's body, trying to revive him, despite the obvious lack of heart and lungs. Nefertimon glowed and shrunk, turning into Gatomon, "Patamon, there is nothing you could do, Arukenimon blasted both of you, you tried to save him. You did all you could, now let him go and move on."

TK opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a giant. TK looked at the giant and then at himself, he was wearing his digital clothes and at a glance up a halo. Just then the giant leaned forward above his desk, "Takeru, you have died trying to save a world you are foreign in, for this act you have been awarded your body. Welcome to Otherworld."

Kari sat in Izzy's bedroom, "I can't get it out of my head, the whole thing, from the moment Patamon and Gatomon Armour Evolved…"

Flash back 

"Patamon Armour digivolve to... Pegasusmon!"

"Gatomon Armour digivolve to… Nefertimon!"

TK and Kari jumped on their digimon and flew off, Davis and the others falling behind rapidly. TK looked around and saw Arukenimon aiming at Kari and Nefertimon. "Kari! Move!" Seeing that Kari didn't know what was happening TK did the only thing he could think of. HE rammed Pegasusmon into Nefertimon and took knocked the blast, throwing him off his companions back and towards the ground.

Flash back 

Kari looked at Izzy, "Why can't I forget about him Izzy, in my dreams all I see is his smiling face, when I'm awake I hear him talking to me?"

Izzy looked at the young girl in front of him, 15 and already suffering the loss of a loved one. Izzy sighed, "Kari, you can't just forget about TK. You may not have told me about it but you did love him. A feeling like that won't disappear, it can only be overpowered by a stronger feeling."

While Kari visited Izzy twice a week for help, TK wandered around Otherworld, trying to find a way back to his beloved, "I promised her I would never let anything happen to her." He muttered angrily, "HOW CAN I KEEP THAT PROMISE WHILE I'M DEAD!" He screamed towards the sky. When the echoes subsided TK was reminded of how alone he was.

Son Goku heard the cry of TK, "sounds like somebody died early." Goku lifted his finger to his forehead and vanished.

TK sat on the marble floor sobbing into his lap, "Kari. Please stay strong, I will find my way back to you." He sobbed.

"Not crying you wont." Said a new voice from above him. Looking up TK saw a man in strange clothes _floating _above him. "How can you do that?" He asked amazed.

Goku looked down at him and smiled, "I learnt how to do this as a small child, I heard you yell." He added in a more serious tone, "What about this promise?" TK looked back at his feet, "I fell in love with a girl when about 6. She got sick one day ad I had to look after her while her brother went to get some medicine, before he left I promised I would protect her from harm. Before I died a year ago, I renewed that promise with my last breath. I just want to get back to her and tell her I love her."

Goku looked at the boy before him, "My name is Goku, I've died a few times, my friends kept wishing back to life. I can get in contact with them and we can get you wished back to life." _Come on kid, just ask already, I will train you._

TK looked up Hope in his eyes, "You mean that sir, you can send me back to Kari?" Seeing the man nod TK went on, "Could you teach me how to be like you? I could have more chances to protect her then?"

Goku nodded, "I can teach, I need someone to show all my new powers too."

Kari looked around her class, everything reminded her of TK. His desk, the wall Davis had punched him against. Everything. Kari looked up and saw that a new student was being introduced. Kari looked down until she heard where they were going to sit, "You may sit in that empty seat, next to the girl with the camera around her neck." _No not TK's seat! _ Kari yelled out, "NO NOT THERE!" The whole class went silent and stared at her. Kari looked around and began to sob, before rushing out of class before anyone could say anything.

Kari ran until she was at the beach then fell over into the sand. "TK" she sobbed, getting sand stuck to her face.

TK Stood before the Eternal Dragon, "Dragon, I wish for Saiyan blood to flow through my veins!" He yelled out. The dragon looked down at him and it's eyes glowed, "Your wish has been granted. Do you have a second wish?"

TK smirked, he was going home, behind him stood Goku, his sensei in martial arts. "Dragon, for my second wish, I come from a different world, I wish to be returned there!" The dragon nodded again and TK felt a pulling sensation against him before he disappeared.

Kari sat at the beach, she knew Yolei would come after her soon, she always did when TK was involved. Just then there was a crack of thunder and a crater formed in the middle of the beach. Kari leapt to her feet and ran towards the crater.

TK stood in the middle of the crater and smiled, he was home, Krillin had wished him back to life, and he had trained with every single person Goku knew. He was far stronger than Goku himself now and would continue getting stronger because of his Saiyan blood. Just then someone appeared at the rim of the crater. TK looked up and almost passed out with happiness, "Kari?" He whispered hoarsely. Kari nodded and jumped down into the crater to hug him. TK flew at her and embraced her in mid air. He felt her go tense in his arms as her feet lifted off the ground then she relaxed and let him hold her.

Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken raced to the beach after hearing the explosion and Yolei telling them that that was where Kari would go during 'TK' moments. When they got there they were amazed to see Kari and some guy at least 2 years older than her kissing. Davis felt his blood temp. go up but forced it down, since TK's death he had realized that with TK's death his hopes of being with Kari were dead as well. Just as he thought about TK he realized who Kari was kissing, "No." He whispered, "It can't be he died, I carried his dead body out of the DigiWorld. He can't be back." Looking to both sides he realized that the others had come to the same conclusion to who it was.

TK broke the kiss and saw the other Digidestined watching, "We got a crowd." He whispered. Kari looked over he shoulder and blushed as the gang raced over. TK grinned and glided over to them with Kari in his arms. Everyone watching went bug eyed at this then began to question TK before he could even land. TK looked at everyone and smiled, "When I died I went to a place called other world, there I met a man called Goku. He introduced me to some people who resurrected me in their world, Goku spent a day training me so I could fl as well as fight in a special room called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. That place changes time so that outside a day goes past while inside a year goes past. After Goku trained me, all his friends spent a second day in there with me teaching me what they knew. After that I used a special power known as the Eternal Dragon who let me come home." TK looked at everyone then Davis stepped forward, "Damn it's good to see you again TK." TK laughed and everyone began to chat.

TK walked in the front door of his mother's house and called out, "Mum I'm home." From inside came a screech then his mother came flying out with a fry pan similar to the one Goku's wife Chi-chi attacked him with. When his mum saw his face she stopped in her tracks and sank to the floor repeating, "No your dead, Kari and Davis brought your body here, you can't be alive." TK sat down in front of his mum and whispered, "Mum I came back because I love you, I love Kari, heck I love life." She looked at him with tear filled eyes and said, "Why did it take you so long?" Because I had to find my way on my own."

Half an hour later TK and his mother sat on the lounge while he told her all about the people he had met and the training he had gone through. "Now I can fly, shoot energy blasts out of my hands and lift things a million times heavier than myself." His mother looked at him and smiled, "You'll always be my special boy." Suddenly she stiffened, "You need to speak to Matt, he almost killed Kari when she told us how you died. I've never seen him that angry before." TK nodded, "Did Tai get involved?" His mother sighed, "Yes, they put each other in hospital for a week." TK smiled, "that's Matt for you."

Matt looked at the boy in front of him claiming to be his little brother back from the dead. "If your TK, then what's your real name?"

TK sighed, "Takeru. I don't use it though because I don't like the way it sounds on me."

Matt grinned, "One more question, who made the first move, you or Kari?"

TK grinned, "Matt you idiot, that's none of your business."

Kari sat on the lounge with Tai watching TV. Suddenly Kari spoke, "Tai, do you think we should go back to the digital world, now that TK's back, or do you think it might hurt him?"

Tai looked at his little sister, "That's up to him Kari, he may not want to return, or he might want to go back so he can continue protecting it."

TK stared at the Computer showing the Digiport, "I have to go back, the Digital World needs me, why won't my D3 open a portal?" Just then his bedroom door opened and the last person he thought would come over stepped in.

"Hey TK." Ken said with a slight smile, "I figured you'd be trying to get into DigiWorld and thought I might offer my help."

TK Looked at Ken and shrugged, "My D3 wont let me into the Digital World. I've tried four times now." Ken nodded, "Maybe the D World just needs to recalibrate itself to accept the new you." TK nodded and watched as Ken aimed his D3 at the screen and commanded, "Digi- port open!"

TK looked around the Digiworld and gasped, he was dressed in Saiyan Armour and his hair had gone blonder than usual, _I must be Super Saiyan. _He thought happily, "If I can go Super Saiyan just by entering the D World, then I wonder what I could do in the real world?" Ken looked at him, "What's that TK?"

TK looked at Ken and began to explain all about Saiyans and their powers as they walked through the D World. When they reached the crater that the Digimon Emperor's base had first been seen at, Ken muttered, "If you can do al the stuff you say you can why do you still use Digi Armour?"

TK looked at him then muttered, "Patamon won't let me face a digimon without him." Ken grinned, "And I thought parents were over protective." TK grinned, "No way man, digimon are the worst." Ken just laughed at that.

Kari stared at the screen of TK's computer waiting for him to emerge. When the computer began to glow she smiled and watched as TK emerged.

TK looked at himself, he was still in his Saiyan armor but his hair was normal, _I'm not S.S anymore._ He thought, _Oh well, I can fix that when I get to the oval tomorrow._ Just then he looked at Kari who was staring at his clothes, "Their Saiyan Battle Armour, it can take explosions hundreds of times stronger than a Nuclear Blast and is form fitting. TO prove his point, TK stripped off the Armour standing in his black under suit and handed the Armour to Kari. Put it on over your clothes." Kari did so with only minimum help from TK then gasped as the Armour shrank to fit her. TK grinned and stepped forward with a huge punch to the stomach, Kari winced as he swung and flinched as he hit her then looked up at him, amazed that she hadn't felt a thing.

An hour later TK and the Digidestined sat in Izzy's bedroom watching as he typed one handed while looking at them and talking, "Well if TK's Armour is really this strong, I might be able to copy it's digital features and apply them to our digimon. The only problem is I don't know how it would regenerate if the Digimon was blasted really hard."

TK spoke up, "I tested that about an hour ago before I came over, I went to the D-World and blasted my Armour, then I exited and re entered, my Armour was fully repaired." Izzy nodded, "Then it's settled, Gennai and I shall get to work immediately and reformat the Digimon Armour.

TK and Kari flew through D-World, TK had Kari held by the waist below him as he flew at a slow leisurely pace. As they landed by a lake Kari spoke, "TK, while you were gone, time in this world and ours was thrown out of synch, if we spent a year here it would only be a couple of days in our world." TK looked at her, "Sure Kari, I'll teach you how to fly and fight like me." Kari looked at him and laughed, "You know me too well Takeru." TK smiled, "That I do Hikari, that I do…"

Well how do you like it, That's chap 01, please RR, and give me some more ideas. No flames please.


	2. Old friends

DigiBall Z

Chapter 02

Glanced around the DigiWorld, taking in all the smells and relishing the feeling of freedom. Closing his eyes TK began to search for any Ki's he could find. When he was satisfied that there was no digimon within range he powered up, ripping the earth beneath him to shreds in an instant. He then began to train.

In a different universe Goku collapsed to the ground, he had just defeated Omega Shenron, most powerful of the Shadow Dragons. Looking around he saw the Seven Dragon Balls sitting neatly beside him, "Wonder how TK's doing?" He suddenly asked.

TK swung a fist and hit his Multiform. He was sparring four on one and loving it, he was about to fire a Ki Blast when out of nowhere, Goku appeared.

Goku jumped back from the five TK's and watched amazed as four attacked the fifth and received nothing but bruises for their efforts. Goku smiled as TK powered up and defeated his copies in under six seconds. Goku dropped his grin as TK walked up to him, "Training hard TK?" He asked with a serious tone in his voice. TK just nodded then fell flat on his rear end gasping for breath, Goku laughed and joined him on the ground with a bulging bag of Senzu beans.

In the Real World Hikari Kamiya stepped into the school Computer Lab and activated one of the computers. Smiling she saw immediately where TK was and lifted out he Digivice, "DigiPort OPEN!" She called out and was enveloped in light.

Kari looked around and smiled, TK was training harder than ever judging by the level of destruction around her current location. Looking at her Digivice Kari saw that TK was only a five-minute walk away, sighing she put her Digivice away and began to walk.

"And then Shenron flew away with me resting his head. I fell asleep and Shenron fused with me, making me more powerful and giving me the ability to grant wishes to anyone _I _want to." Goku finished his story with a smug smile. TK looked at him across the fire and grinned, "So how hard was it to leave everyone behind?" Goku's grin faded slightly, "None of them are going to take it very easily, but I can still pop by now and then just to visit."

Kari crested a hill and looked down then gasped, TK was locked in mortal combat with some guy who had really long gold hair. Kari gasped as they both simultaneously stopped fighting and began to talk. The longhaired man talked while his hair grew shorter and turned black. Then she recognized him; he was the man who trained TK, Goku Son. Running down she saw both look at her, TK smiled while Goku tensed up, ready for anything. Kari ran straight into TK's arms and Goku relaxed immediately.

"So TK this the pretty girl you wanted to protect?" Goku laughed. TK looked over her head and nodded, "Kari, meet my Sensei, Goku Son, World's Greatest Martial Artist." Kari turned to face Goku and bowed saying, "Thank you Sir, for helping TK and making it possible for him to come back to me." Goku smiled and bowed back, "It was no problem fair lady, for I can see just by looking at you that any man would do the same just to be with you." They both straightened and then burst out laughing with TK joining in a moment later.

Hours later all three stood, Goku a pace forward and Kari and TK pace behind him and to the sides, forming a triangle. Goku would then go through a movement and TK and Kari copied it. They had been going since they stopped laughing and all three were covered in sweat. A breeze flew past and Kari shivered slightly then jumped as Goku and TK both let out a scream each and went Super Saiyan. Kari smiled as they both stepped back and began to train at their level while Kari lifted her camera and began to take pictures. After several more hours both came back down to earth and powered down back into their normal forms, TK even got his usual clothes back and lost his Saiyan Armor. All three sat under a tree (hey that rhymes tehehehe) while Kari showed them all the pictures she had taken of their fight, TK looked at the pictures checking his technique for problems while Goku looked at the pictures trying to work out who had landed the most hits. After a while however he gave up and just laughed at the faces he'd pull when TK hit him.

Tai looked at the computer screen and waited, Kari had gone in hours ago and still hadn't come out, yet she was practically one top of the portal. It was times like these that Tai wished his Digivice was an updated one like his sisters. Just as he was about to call Cody one his new Cell phone the computer beeped and Kari and TK, as well as some new guy in a bright orange Gi emerged from the portal. The moment they were all back on their feet Tai faced the new guy and without even thinking of diplomacy asked, "Who the hell'r you?"

Well what do you think? Sorry it's so short but I really wanted to update but ran out of ideas really fast. Anyone who has some please post them in the reviews, but no flames. Thanks for reading.

Kei Ikari…


	3. Training

DigiBall Z Chapter 3

Tai and TK faced each other while Goku and Kari stood back waiting for Tai to burst out saying TK was endangering Kari's life by letting her hang around some guy they didn't know. However the outburst never came and Tai just kept looking from TK to Goku.

An hour later the group was sitting under a tree at the edge of the school football field while Goku tried to look as small as possible to avoid attention from the kids playing on the field. Just then TK spoke, "Goku-Sensei? Would you be able to find some way for me to get a Time Chamber like I was taught by your friends?"

Goku thought for a moment, "I could do better, in my world, the Time chamber only works for someone twice, after that you can't go back in. I can make you one with no limit and will let you train for over a year as well." Goku grinned as TK's face lit up with joy at the very thought of a chamber like that.

An hour later the four of them stepped into the new Time Chamber. Tai and Kari looked amazed at all the space then gasped as the saw the white emptiness that surrounded the small entrance. Tai smiled and stepped onto the white space. KERPLUNK! Everyone laughed as Tai face planted onto the ground. TK and Goku just smiled and stepped out to join him, "Watch that first step it's real doozy." Goku laughed then took to the air.

Goku looked at his friend and smiled, TK had gotten stronger, that was good but this world would not be safe forever, trouble was coming and Goku would be powerless to stop it. "TK we need to talk." TK looked up from where he stood and nodded then effortlessly lifted off the ground and joined him. "TK I need to talk to you about your powers, you are strong, stronger than many warriors that I know, this is good but you are not strong enough yet for what will come. I want you to spend a week training in here with me, while we are here you are going to grow more powerful than you could ever imagine, but you will learn secrets that will be heavier than anything you've ever imagined." TK took all this in and nodded, "Yes sensei." It was decided.

Davis and Kari stood outside the Time Chamber door, TK and Goku had been training a week and since then Kari and Tai had told everyone about Goku and TK's connection. Since then everyone had tried to gain entrance into the Chamber but the door remained locked. Until today. Today was the day that TK would be emerging more powerful than anyone could imagine but also carrying burdens equal to the power he would have access to.

TK stood behind the door, dressed in a duplicate of Goku's gi. They had decided to not wear the Saiyin battle armor but instead cloth as injuries would not be dampened. TK looked at the door and ignored Goku's panted breaths coming from behind him, TK had just finished his training and Goku was exhausted from the effort TK had put in but even this did not make TK smile for Goku was right, he was now stronger but he also carried equally heavy burdens as Guardian of the Earth.

Kari gasped as the door to the Time Chamber opened and TK stepped out. He looked magnificent. His presence radiated power, he dwarfed Goku with his power and yet his eyes were darkened, his shoulders sagged as though a great weight rested on them, he stood as if he was supporting the entire planet on his own, as if the earth existed through his sheer force of will alone. He looked terrible.

TK's eyes found Kari and his stern gaze softened for a half a second before he remembered the weight he now had to carry, he was the earth's Guardian, he had to remain strong to protect the earth from any invaders.

Kari's eyes welled with tears as his face darkened and he turned his eyes down, she was no longer good enough for someone as good as him.

Goku looked between the two and sighed, both were feeling the effects of TK's new power, he would have to do something. Goku stepped forward and whispered to Kari, "He needs light, he gave up the crest of Hope and passed it powers to you until he can carry them again. You must be his Light and his Hope; you must protect him from himself. Right now he is his own worst enemy, you must help him deal with his new burdens. Kari he loves you more than anything else in life, never forget that."

TK stood atop the newly constructed Lookout of Earth. Beside him stood Goku on one side and Kari on the other. Behind them the remaining Digidestined gathered marveling at the beautiful views it provided. TK looked down and sighed, this was his home now, and here was where he would stay unless earth or digiworld needed him. Goku seemed to be able to read his thoughts and said, "This is just somewhere to bring you're loved ones in times of trouble, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to." TK looked at Goku and smiled, "Thank you."

TK smirked at the Floramon massed before him, they had been in Digiworld four minutes and already they were under attack. " Everyone fall back, I'll finish them off!" TK called out. Everyone and their digimon began to retreat while TK powered up, "Kah! May! Hah! May! HAAAAAAAAH!" TK watched amazed as the Kahmayhahmayha Wave decimated the remaining forces before him.

Kari watched amazed as TK destroyed the Floramon before him without any apparent effort. _He really is getting stronger._ Kari was amazed that TK could do so much damage with a single blast, throughout the battle she had seen him using hand to hand against multiple opponents but seeing the sheer destructive force he harbored within was something totally different. Kari line was distracted as TK stalked out of the dust covered in several small abrasions and cuts, "Don't worry, the ones that survived ran off, we shouldn't have to worry about them any more." Kari watched as the entire Digidestined team nodded and let their digimon partners De-Digivolve.

TK stood just outside the firelight of their camp. They were still in the Digiworld and would remain for several more days as they made sure that everything was in order. TK jumped as a small, gloved hand crept into his. Smiling TK looked down at Kari, while he didn't age in the Time Chamber, spending seven years in there did result in a growth spurt, TK was now the tallest of the Digidestined and unanimous vote, the leader. "TK what's wrong? You haven't spoken a word since the battle this afternoon." TK sighed, "I'm fine Kari, I'm just a little upset from having to force Patamon to stay behind, since he can't digivolve past Angemon anymore, he's vulnerable since all the opponents we face are ultimate and mega's as the moment." Kari nodded, "Come back to the fire TK, I miss having you around to snuggle up to as it gets later." TK chuckled and let her lead him back into the circle.

AN, well, didn't think it would happen but it did, TK is now the Guardian of the Earth. I still need more ideas.

Authors Pole:

Should TK be able to reach SS4, or just SS3? Your answer is much needed for further development of this story.


	4. Powers Revealed

DigiBall Z chapter 4

Hikari Kamiya sighed as TK went through yet another complex pattern for her to copy. TK had decided to train Kari in martial arts so that she could fight alongside Gatomon, her digimon partner. They were both in the Time Chamber, with the gravity as heavy as it could go. For the first three months Kari had struggled to stand under the gravity, and TK had had her training from day one. There had been times during the training that Kari was sure she hated TK, while at others she loved him more than anyone could imagine. Kari sighed again and repeated the movements while TK helped her with anything she struglled with.

Tai and Sora stood outside the Time Chamber waiting for TK and Kari to emerge. They had been inside for almost a week and a half and had yet to make any signs as to when they were coming out. Just as Tai was about to leave the door began to open and TK stumbled out, Kari in his arms. Tai gave a gasp of horror at the pain on TK's face and the exhaustian on his little sisters face. Rushing forward Tai took Kari in his own arms while Sora helped TK to a bed. Tai carried Kari to Goku's room where the powerful warrior smiled and healed the exhausted young lady. Once she was healed Tai smiled and carried her to the room TK was sleeping in.

TK sat on the edge of the bed while Sora made a fuss over running him a hot bath and lighting a fire in the hearth. When Tai walked in with Kari in his arms T K forgot all about his exhaustion and rushed to Tai's side to make sure Kari was all right. Seeing Kari was alright Tk smiled and fell to the floor unconscious.

Kari opened her eyes and smiled, they were out of the Time Chamber and back at the look out. Looking at the bed beside her Kari saw TK bruised, battered and bandaged. Smiling she lifted herself into the air, unsure if her feet could support her and made her way over to TK's bed. Looking down at him Kari softly pushed a tendril of blonde hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. Turning around she saw Tai and Mat, both asleep in chairs near the ends of their beds. Landing Kari stumbled then caught herself before walking over to the sleeping boys and waking them up. Smiling at their bemused gazes Kari guided them down the hall to the dinner room for something to eat. Looking back at the bed Kari saw TK looking at her, "Kari remind me again, how old are you?" Kari smiled at his words, "I've just turned 15." TK smiled and reached under his pillow, pulling out a small wooden box, "Kari will you marry me?" Kari gasped as TK opened the box to reveal a simple yet elegantly designed ring. Kari felt tears sliding down her cheeks as she knelt down and embraced TK, "Nothing would make me happier than to call you my husband."

The Digidestined smiled as Kari and TK entered the Dinner Room hand in hand. Sitting at the table Kari placed her left hand on the table hoping that someone would notice the ring. When Mimi gave a screech and rushed around the table to see the ring Kari began to grin even more as all the girls crouded around offering congratulations. At the other end of the table TK stood whilst getting a raving form Mat and a beating from Tai. After letting both beat him up for a minute or two, both stopped and began to congratulate him. When everyone calmed down TK resumed his spot next to the giddy, happy girl he would be calling his wife. When dinner was finished everyone gathered around Izzy and his laptop to receive the latest gossip fom the D-World. On the screen Tentomon appeared with his usual attitude, "Izzy, we have a problem, last night Chimeramon appeared, when myself and several Mega level digimon went to destroy him he digivolved into MegaDragoonimon. He wiped us all out, I just barely survived. We need you and the others to get here now!"

The Digidestined and Goku appeared in D-World, just as MegaDragoonimon was about to destroy a reborn destiny stone. Goku and TK shot forward and intercepted the blast just in time to stop the stone being destroyed. When the smoke cleared and the two fighters were able to see again they saw that all the digimon had Digivolved. "TK Goku, are you two alright? TK and Foku grinned at Angemon standing next to Angewomon and answeed, "Were fine. You gys distract him, Goku and I'll try a move we worked on last time in the Time Chamber." Angemon nodded and all the digimon shot forward. Goku turned to TK and pulled out two earings similar to the ones Vegita and he used when fighting Buu. Tossing one to TK they both put them in and let their bodies fuse. When the fusion was complete a man of Goku's build with TK's blond hair was revealed. Looking at the Digidestined he smirked and gave them the thumbs up, "Names Gokuru." And with that Gokuru flew off to help the digidestined.

Gokuru flew into the battle at Super Saiyin level three. Grinning like a madman he attacked MegaDragoonimon with fist flying at a million punchs per second. The digimon fell back, exhausted and injured. Turning back into their Rookie forms they stared amazed at the fight going on between the Mega Digimon and the Fusion Fighter. Energy blast were exchanged at speeds to fast to follow, while punches and kicks were dished out even faster. Izzy stood back with his laptop out recording the entire fight so he could play it back later. Gokuru flew up towards MegaDragoonimon's head and threw out a high kick, catching his opponent beneath the jaw. MegaDrogoonimon flew back with a flip and landed with an eath shattering kaboom. The digidestined stared in horror as Gokuru flew faster than sound and drove his elbow as hard as he could into the fallen digimons skull. When the DataStorm subsided Goku stood with a bruised, battered and bleeding TK in his arms.

Rushing forward Kari could feel the tears slding down her cheeks, lifting into the air Kari raced Angemon towards her fiancé hoping he was alive.

Ooooh Cliffhanger, sorry about that but I need more time to organis the next chapter, I'm killing off a character and I'm trying to work out who it should be. I think I know who it'll be now I have to work out how to kill them and the effects their death will have on you readers. See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Goku stood outside TK's room trying to calm a distraught Kari, "He'll be fine Hikari, he's just exhausted from the Fusion." Kari looked up at Goku, twisting the ring on her finger feeling her worry subsiding, Goku had healed TK as soon as they left D-World so he should be ok. Kari gave Goku one last glare before pushing past him into the MediRoom where TK lay.

Goku sighed, _That girl means a lot to him, if the enemy realises this and removes her then who knows what could happen. _Goku looked out one of the windows thinking of how he missed his sons and granddaughter, _I wonder if Pan would be interested in meeting TK, she seemed to like the tales Gohan told her about how TK would always kick his arse after mentioning how he had to leave Kari. _Deciding on it Goku made the Dimention/Time warp back to his universe.

TK opened his eyes and found a small weight against his side, looking down TK saw that Kari had crawled into the bed with him and fallen asleep. Smiling TK focused and Transmitted out of the bed so he was standing over his fiancé. Smiling again TK pulled the blamkets up on her and turned around to get changed.

TK pulled his shirt on over his top, smiling as he felt Kari's disappointment at him hiding something she was so interested in. Turning TK saw Kari's eyes snap shut as she pretended to be asleep, shaking his head TK turned and stepped out of the room.

Stepping into the Main Room of the lookout TK smiled as he saw the rest of the digidestined standing around waiting for lunch to be served, "Sorry guys but Goku's gone home for a while so you'll have to make your own lunch." TK's smirk grew bigger as the D-Destined jumped from silent approach.

Kari looked around and shut her eyes, trying to find other peoples Ki like TK had tought her. When she found everyones Ki she smiled and got out of bed, revealing that she had only slept in her shirt and panties. Looking around she saw the chest of draws tat held her and TK's clothes, smiling she made her way over to them and began to rummage around in TK's draws, pulling out clothes and putting them back in. After six minutes of rummaging Kari was happy with the clothes she had chosen.

TK smiled as he felt Kari's Ki just outside the door. She had expanded it so he would have no choice but to notice it. Smiling TK walked to the door and opened it to find an almost exact replica of him standing before him. Kari had borrowed his clothes and one of his hats to dress up just like him. All she needed was blond hair and nobody would have been able to tell the difference.

Goku arrived in his world and smiled, by his count it was three days since he defeated Omega Shenron. Smiling Goku Transmitted to his home.

TK and Kari sat on the open roof of the Lookout. Both were deep in meditation, pushing their senses out as far as they could, sensing out all the DigiPorts that were opening across the planet and checking if any Digimon were escaping through them. Satisfied that there were no Digimon in the Real World except the ones at the Lookout. Both opened their eyes and smiled at each other.

Goku arrived back in TK's world with his granddaughter Pan hugging him. She was nine years old but never tired of giving her Grandpa hugs. Smiling Goku let Pan hop off his back and together they flew to the Lookout.

TK and Kari laughed as they sparred. The rest of the D-Destined sat with their mouths wide open. Neither fighter was powered up, and they were only fighting at Normal speeds. TK grinned as he flung his fist out which Kari Blocked and countered with a Hundred Fist Hit. TK faultered as the punchs flew at him stopping milimeteres from his face.Two seconds later when Kari had finished the technique TK flew back and hovered out over open air and powered up.

Kari gasped as TK's power skyrocketed past Super Saiyan. When the aura surrounding TK faded she was greeted with TK standing as tall as Goku with a tail hanging behind him. What shocked her the most was his hair, no longer blonde, it was dark, dark red/black. Kari was shocked, his power was higher than Goku's! Frowning Kari powered up as high as she could. "TK don't hold back." The fight was rejoined.

Goku landed at the Lookout and gasped, the entire place had been destroyed, the pillars, the roof was part collapsed. Looking around for any Ki Signitures Goku found TK's and Kari's locked in combat down on the ground. Focusing he found that TK was SS4 and sparring Kari who was powered up to the equilevant of SS2. Smiling he brought his Shenron powers out and repaired the Lookout then with Pan, set out to find the other DigiDestined.

TK and Kari landed in the middle of an oval, paying no attention to the Mini League Soccer players having a game on the oval. Powering up a Ki Blast TK jumped and blasted at Kari. Kari fired her own Ki Blast which hit TK's blowing both up. Smiling Kari rocketed forward and burst from the smoke only to find TK gone. Looking around Kari found herself face to face with TK grinning. Kari gasped as TK swung his fist back for a final hit.

TK smiled as his fist flew back then gasped as he felt his stomach become light. Looking down he saw Kari's knee wedged firmly in his groin. Rolling over TK fell to the ground, dropping out of SS4. Kari looked down at TK back in his normal form, lying on the ground out cold. Smiling Kari floated down and gently rolled TK over and slapped his face softly.

TK spluttered as Kari slapped his face repeatedly. Opening his eyes TK found himself face to face with his fiancé, "hey darling, what you doing up there?" Kari giggled at TK words and pulled him to his feet. Together the pair flew off leaving an oval of shocked children and parents.

Kari fired off a Ki blast and vaporised the digimon attacking her. Turning to her next opponent she was amazed to see a Mega Level digimon flying oln it's back head first at her. Preparing a Ki Blast Kari waited until the Digimon was within range. Just as she was about to fire a streak of human flew past her and through the digimon. When the streak stopped moving it was revealed to be Pan, Goku's granddaughter. Smiling Kari high fived the girl then the two went back to back and powered up to their maximums.

TK grinned as he spun about firing Ki blasts and punches at any opponent that came near him. Looking around he saw Kari and Pan holding their own against about three hundred rookie digimon, Matt and Tai were both fist fighting their opponents while Izzy and Ken used PalmTop computers to hack into the D-World mainframe to use the very land they stood on as a weapon. Smiling TK turned back to his opponent and decided to go Super Saiyan. Grinning like a madman TK flew forward ripping chunks out of the ground as he flew through an opponent and into the next.

Kari had lost track of where the others were, Pan had disappeared ages ago, they had wiped out about eight hundred digimon, and now Kari was on her own again, Angewoman had digivolved to Ophanimon, her Mega Level. Patamon was already at his Mega Level, along with War Greymon and Metalgarurmon. Everyone's digipals had reached their maximum levels and were fighting off their opponents. Looking for her next opponent Kari was horrified to see the one enemy she never wanted to see again. VenomMyotismon.

TK felt VenomMyotismon's Ki erupt outwards, dwarfing Kari's and everyone elses. Looking around he saw VenomMyotismon looming over Kari, "KARI! NO!" It was too late VenomMyotismon attacked.

Kari raised her arms to block and was thrown back six hundred feet where she lay motionless.

TK screamed as Kari flew and shot himself at VenomMyotismon switching to SS4 as he did. Flinging his fist forward TK was shocked to see that he hardly made a dent on VenomMyotismon's skin. Flinging the other fist forward TK continued to punch VenomMyotismon until his fist were both bloody masses of flesh. Wincing TK fell back and waited for the rest of the Digimon, with Goku and Pan to back him up. Looking past VenomMyotismon TK could see that Kari had not moved since she was attacked, looking at VenomMyotismon Tk could feel his absolute hate shine forth, everything he saw was dimmed in a red glow. Those who could see him would see his hair changing to a dark, glossy black and his aura beginning to flick from deep gold to a sinister red. When the transformation was completed TK was gone, Dark Takeru was born…

VenomMyotismon stared in horror at this new foe. Takeru glared at VenomMyotismon hate radiating off him. VenomMyotismon tried to defend himself as Takeru attacked. Within moments all those watching saw one of the most powerful foes they'd faced destroyed. Takeru glared at his once called friends before him before blasting off, leaving a crater where he stood.

Tai rushed to his sisters side, hoping she was still alive. Checking her pulse he was rewarded with a small faint pulse. Smiling he lifted her into his arms and the digidestined left the D-World, the enemy defeated but victory lost.

A.N: Well there we go, another chapter up, another mystery to deal with. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, god knows I did. Cya next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Takeru cackled happily as he surveyed the Digital World from the air. Since awaking to his dormant powers Takeru had discovered that by focusing he could absorb the power levels of his defeated foes, adding them to his own. Grinning he spotted a Skull Greymon wandering it's way through the desert. With one final chuckle Takeru dived down and attacked. Within moments the battle was over and the Digital World was one Monster short.

In the real world at the Lookout Goku sat with his hands resting on either side of Kari's face. Outside he could hear Mat and Tai arguing over what should be done. Sighing he refocused his mind and began to repair the damage the last battle had done to young girl.

Davis stood on the edge of the Lookout, hands in his pockets. Looking out over the planet he could see the line where Sky met space. Sighing he looked down to where entire buildings looked no bigger than an ant. Davis sighed again as his mind wandered to thoughts of an injured girl resting within the building behind him.

_Within the sleeping mind of Kari waged a battle greater than any ever fought in all universes. Kari was facing herself, her dark half, Hikari. "You can't get TK back unless you accept yourself and me." Kari looked at her darker half and scowled, "I can so. I will help TK to find himself and remember who he is without you. There is no need for another evil to walk the earth." Hikari laughed, "You will fail Kari, the only way you can rescue TK is to fight Takeru. To do that you need me." Kari scowled, "How do I know you wont try to hurt my friends?" Hikari laughed again, "I can't, because you will still be awake within our mind your principles and beliefs will prevent me from unleashing my powers upon those you love." Kari scowled, "That's not every comforting. I'm the only one stopping you from making Gatomon darkdigivolve and then using her to destroy the world." Hikari giggled, "That's not true. I respect Takeru enough to know that should **I **destroy the world then he will destroy me." Kari sighed, "You really are a pain in the neck." Hikari laughed and soon Kari was waking up._

Kari opened her eyes, the words of Hikari still ringing in her ears. Kari had never told anyone but Hikari was the reason she was able to see and visit the Dark Ocean. The same was with TK, Takeru was responsible for his ability to see the Crossover Phases as well as enter. The only difference was Hikari was being pulled by the Master of the Dark Ocean while Takeru wanted power which made him willing to use his dark Powers to open a rift for TK. Sighing Kari lifted herself out of bed and got dressed.

Tai, Mat and Davis each paced or sat outside the med room where Kari rested. When Kari stepped out they immediately rushed at her to try and talk to her only to have her blast straight into the air and fly away.

Kari flew without even realising where she was going. Goku had told her that she had to be TK's Hope and Light. If that was the case then who would be her Light? Looking down Kari realised that she was flying over he hometown. Landing in the middle of the School Oval she smiled, as she was overwhelmed with memories. All good. Walking around the found that half the school was in ruins. Frowning she began to slowly power up in case any Chi Sensitive people were in the area. Walking around a corner she found herself face to face with Takeru. Takeru smiled at her before asking, "Hello Hikari, I'm glad to see you are alive. What do you think of my new powers?" Kari looked up at TK before stammering, "T-t-Takeru? Why are you here?" Takeru smiled softly down at her, "My other self was with holding power until I found a way to prove you were alive. I arrived her a few minutes ago however my arrival was so powerful that it caused some considerable damage to the building." Kari nodded, stepping back, "I understand. What did you mean by _other self_?" Takeru chuckled, "TK is my other self. I am his dark side. He is my light. He was willing to submit to my control but only if I let him see you one last time. He is looking at you now." Kari looked up into Takeru's eyes and found a stray trace of light shining deep within them. Kari smiled, "Look after him Takeru. When the time comes he may want revenge." Takeru chuckled, "Not likely Kari, I will see you later." With that he powered up again and shot off in a blood red aura. Kari sighed as he flew out of sight.

Goku cringed as he felt Takeru's Chi erupt on earth before flying away at super speed. Looking around Goku smiled and teleported away.

Arriving at the school he was startled to see Kari blasting huge chunks of brick and mortar using Chi Blasts. Ducking under one he jumped and landed beside her and continued to watch as the young woman began to levitate rocks and fling them towards herself at speeds even Goku couldn't dodge. Goku ducked to the side as Kari flung a rock at herself and threw her arm back. Just before the rock would have hit her Kari lunged forward with a single punch and shattered the rock into millions of pieces. As Goku watched many more rocks were lifted up and flung at her only to be shattered by her small petite fist.

Kari ground her fist as the pain in her fists grew to almost unbearable levels. Steeling herself Kari began to lift steel support pillars and repeat the same procedure. Flinching after smashing the third pillar Kari lifted her hands up and gazed at her beaten and broken knuckles. Seeing the blood Kari began to think, _God I am weak! Just this is ripping my hands apart. I bet TK could do this without even powering up! _Looking at Goku who was watching her intently Kari realized he must have thought she was weak, _Even Goku can see how weak I am. I have to train. I can never save TK and beat Takeru if I can't even handle rocks and steel. _Looking back at the ruined schoolyard Kari realised that there was something pounding against her back. Turning she saw several police officers with shot guns and side arms shooting at her and Goku. Turning to face them she felt a deep anger rising up from within her. Looking each one in the eyes she lifted her hands up to her face crossing them to form an X. Smirking she brought her fists down in slash movements and watched as two deep furrows blasted through the ground towards the cars, blowing them up. As the police officers ran around to trying to figure out what had happened Kari powered up to her full power blowing everything around her away. Beside her she could hear Goku struggling against the maelstrom winds she had created trying to stay on his feet beside her. Deciding that she was as powered up as she could get she blasted up into the sky, leaving Goku on the ground stunned.

Kari flew for almost three hours before the pain in her knuckles and her heart grew too much for her and began to sob. Landing in a field Kari laid on her back and looked up to the sky with tears running down her face. Looking up into the sky Kari watched as clouds floated past, her tears obscuring them from forming distinguishable shapes. _Takeru, TK, why are two people who seem so opposite so similar in my mind? I look at Takeru and instead of seeing evil, I see TK lost and confused. Why don't I see Takeru as any other enemy we've faced? What makes Takeru so different from Black Metal Greymon, or Black War Greymon? _Looking at her hands Kari watched as the blood continued to flow from her knuckles. _Why do I feel so empty yet so full? Why can't I solve this mystery? _Looking up at the sky Kari could see the faint outline of the moon, _the moon appears in day, yet the sun can't appear in night. Maybe I have to be the sun, and let Hikari take control…_Kari would have continued if it weren't for three people walking over to her, all three had rifles or shotguns and none looked happy. Getting to her feet Kari faced them, "Hello, my name's Kari. Who are-" Kari would have continued but the leader of the three cocked his rifle and fired at her in that moment. Kari flew back from the force of the bullet at point blank range and looked down at her chest to see blood welling up from a small hole in her shirt. Kari felt rage well up inside her and spew forth from her hands, blinding her in an intense light. When the light finally cleared the entire field before her was nothing more than a crater with the three people scattered across it in many tiny pieces. Kari felt horror deep within her stomach, _how could I do this? I'm not a bad person. How did I lose control so badly?_ As these questions ran through Kari's mind she felt Goku's chi, along with Takeru's flare into existence and begin racing towards her. Masking he Chi as much as possible Kari began to run at super speed across the crater and away from where she was.

Goku landed at the same time as Takeru and looked on in shock at the damage done by Kari. Looking at Takeru he was surprised to see worry etched across his face. Walking over to him Goku asked, "Do you have any idea why she did this?" Takeru shook his head, "No, the only thing I can think of would be pain, pain and loss. As far as she is concerned TK is gone to her. She thinks that he can be rescued but she doesn't know how to _rescue _him." Goku nodded, "Where would she go?" Takeru thought for a moment then paled, "The Dark Ocean…" Within moments both Takeru and Goku were flying at their highest levels towards Odaiba, where the only known gate to the Dark Ocean resided.

Kari wept as she manipulated her Chi to open a rift to the Dark Ocean. She could already feel Goku and Takeru, in their strongest forms, flying towards her. Looking over her shoulder she saw the bright yellow aura of Goku and the dark blood red aura of Takeru flying at top speed towards her. Kari wiped her tears away as she stepped through the gate and closed it behind her.

Goku and Takeru landed, Goku in SS4 and Takeru in Dark Saiyan 5, or Hades Level. Goku could tell that Takeru's power dwarfed his own but paid it no heed. They had bigger things to deal with right now. Looking at the cliff Kari had stepped off Goku could feel the slight variations in Earth Chi. Looking at Takeru he nodded and both began to warp the Chi around them until they had opened a gate of their own.

Kari sniffed as she looked around the Dark Ocean; everything was exactly like it had been last time. Dull and lifeless…behind her she could feel the Chi warping as Goku and Takeru tried to force their way in after her. Kari powered up slightly and burst into the sky, unaware that her aura was no longer steamy white but a dark red similar to Takeru's.

Goku and Takeru smiled as they opened the gate, looking at each other they stepped through and began their search.

Kari sobbed as she flew, she could feel Goku and Takeru close behind her and gaining. Looking ahead through the haze of her tears she saw the Light Tower that had once concealed a Dark Spire. Landing before it she concealed her Chi and stepped inside before blocking the door with all the furniture she could find. When she was done Kari powered up slightly while trying to conceal her Chi from her pursuers. Focusing a tiny Chi Blast Kari melted the door to the Tower shut and melted all the metallic furniture into place with it. Nodding with satisfaction Kari walked up the stairs to the light room.

Goku struggled to keep up with Takeru, who was flying at six times the speed of sound. Goku sighed as he continued to fall further and further behind the Dark Saiyan until he was nothing more than a speck in the distance. Suddenly stopping Goku began to laugh, _I've been struggling to keep up with Takeru this whole time and I could've just used Instant Transmission. _Shaking his head in amusement Goku focused for a minute before Transmitting away.

Kari looked up as she heard Goku appear behind her; she had been looking down at the ground from the catwalk around the rim of the tower. Turning to the unwanted visitor Kari slowly powered up to avoid Goku's notice. Looking him in the eye Kari asked, "Why are you here Goku? I want to be alone." Goku looked at her sadly and said, "I can't let that happen Kari with your current state of mind leaving you alone would be a bad idea." Kari smirked, "You think I'd kill myself?" Goku nodded and Kari began to laugh. "Oh that's rich Goku. It really is. You think I'd kill myself when there's still a chance of saving TK? Yeah right!" Goku looked stunned and didn't register what Kari was doing until he felt a Chi Blast erupt against his chest blasting him off the balcony of the Tower.

Kari looked down at Goku who was picking himself up off the ground then to the sky where Takeru was coming from. Kari shuddered at the feeling of his Chi. it was like a black hole, swallowing up everything else around them. It was even drawing in the Negative Forces from the Dark Ocean. Looking out to the sea Kari saw a tiny island and knew instantly that it was Daemon's home. Looking back to Takeru and Goku Kari whispered to them, "Why won't you leave me alone? In here I can't do any damage. In the Real World I'm a liability and a danger to the team." Takeru then stepped forward and spoke, "We follow you Kari because we care. I care…if anything were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do. You are my Light, and my Hope…I love you Kari." Kari gasped and looked down at him seeing his blue eyes and seeing the truth they held, "TK?" Takeru shook his head sadly, "I am TK, but I'm not the same TK you knew. I'm what TK would have been if things were different as he grew up. However, I still love you Kari and nothing can change that." Kari sobbed and jumped down off the Balcony and into Takeru's arms, which wrapped around her and held her close, as though they would never let go again…

Well there you have it, chapter 6. I'm sorry it took so long to come out but I've had problems with my parents and them blocking my Internet access to certain websites. I can no longer update and read fanfic from my computer so I have to use my friends. I'm sorry for the inconvience and hope that everyone will forgive me…

See you next Chapter,  
Kei Ikari…


End file.
